galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Mitragan
Clan Mitragan is the largest and most violent of the ten Heil Clans and easily the most violent and unscrupulous. They were the original clan, and are still the leftovers of the original Heil Dominion before its fracture some 3 billion years ago. Overview Clan Mitragan is largely composed of mercenaries, bounty hunters or soldiers of fortune. Mitragan civilians are notoriously unfriendly, and may choose to pick fights with outsiders for no other reason than boredom. At least eighty percent of Heil-related crimes in the Galaxy are a direct result of ex-Mitragan thugs or pirates as well, which is a large part of the reason why Clan Mitragan is both feared and loathed by a good portion of the Galactic community. In contrast to their violent and ruthless ways, Clan Mitragan was the driving force in aiding the Alinteans with the establishment of the Senate as well as continuing to pay handsomely into it. This keeps them almost immune from the Senate's retaliation, or keeps any blowback from their actions to a minimum. They also supply the Senate with guards, and their troops make up at least twenty percent of the Senate's total armed forces. This, however, is not public knowledge. It is simply accepted that unless Clan Mitragan openly attacks the Senate, the Senate will not risk igniting a war with the Heil Clans for fear of uniting them. During the Dawning War, the Heil Dominion was powerful enough to fight the Alinteans to a standstill and later enslave them for the better part of a billion years. Politics Like all Heil, Clan Mitragan values strength and power above all else. As a result, their Hierarchy is comprised of the ten most powerful Heil in Clan Mitragan. Occasionally, these are individuals who wield power through political influence as well as (or even instead of, in some cases) physical strength. Kuurz'Megim kan Mitragan, for example. House Megim controlled over ninety-percent of the shipyards in the Mitragan territory at one point, which assured his selection. Although this dropped after his (and later his son's) death, House Megim still controls almost seventy percent of the shipyards. Liima'Doran kan Mitragan, on the other hand, is the primary financier of twelve out of Clan Mitragan's fifteen weaponsmith factories as well as being a massively powerful Heil. From within the Hierarch's Tower, the ten Hierarchs make all of the decisions governing Clan Mitragan and its role amidst the remaining eight clans. Decisions are often reached by a mixture of oral discussion and physical confrontation, with the winner's decision holding true. If an individual perishes in one of these confrontations, there is a list of nominees to take his place. Heil can also challenge a living Hierarch, even if they are not a member of the political body, in order to claim the Mantle of Succession from him and take his place as a Hierarch. These challenges, however, are always fights to the death. Territory Clan Mitragan occupies almost forty percent of the Heil Empire, all of it in the western portion. They are bordered on the eastern side by Clans Illyich, Umarak, Vorken, Bytkam, Laqian and Delques. Their northern and southern borders mark the extent of the Heil Empire and the limit of their influence. Due to their position, they are considered the most powerful and prosperous of the ten clans, as they have access to Clan Vorken, which controls all of the trade routes. Clan Bytkam, which provides supplies and rations to all of the Heil Empire, is situated alongside them as well. Unfortunately, they are often at odds with Clan Umarak, and border colonies are often in danger of being attacked and conquered by one side or the other.